A nice trip to the woods
by Erpel
Summary: What if the Parkers didn't go to the revival, but had a trip to the woods instead? Rated T for animal death and blood in later chapters. (Not extremely graphic, but it's there.)


Shelley sat on the porch, watching her parents packing all their stuff in the car. Well, watching them make an attempt. Her father was stuffing the trunk like it was a Thanksgiving turkey, while her mother watched.  
"Thomas, are you sure we don't need the roof box?" Her dad scoffed.  
''And hear it whistle all the way there? No thank you, I'll pass.'' With a grunt, he finally managed to push the trunk closed. Not a single air-molecule could be added, but goshdarnit, it fit. Dokter Parker proudly put his hands on his sides.''There. No roof box needed.'' Mrs. Parker shrugged. ''Well, alright. You did remember to pack the pillows, right?'' Shelley couldn't see his face from where she sat, but she saw her dad lean his head again the side of the car. Truly, a broken man. Shelley stifled a chuckle. The front door opened and she heard Edgar stepping outside.  
"Hi," she said without turning. "How's it going?" He sat down next to her. Normally, he was all manners and cheerfulness. But today, his face looked uncharacteristically gloomy.  
"Quite terrible, thank you for asking." Edgar rested his head on his hand, as though it would fall off his neck if he didn't. Shelley hated seeing him so glum. Despite her own bad mood, she tried to cheer him up. "Hey, look on the bright side: you finally get to go outside! You'll love it, the woods are really nice this time of year." Edgar smiled, but it was just for politeness. The smile didn't reach his eyes and quickly faded. "I'm sure you're right." Shelley put her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know it sucks. If I got to decide, we would've gone to the revival. But the townsfolk just aren't ready. It is how it is. Let's just try to make the best of it, okay?" Edgar looked down, nodding silently. "I suppose you're right. Thank you, Shelley."  
"Shell!" She heard Rick's voice before she saw him. Edgar quickly got to his feet. "Well, that would be my cue to leave." Before Shelley could say anything, he had disappeared into the house. Maybe it was for the best. Rick and he had never gotten along, let alone now, with Edgar in such a terrible mood. Rick came storming into the garden. "Oh, thank god, you're still home. You didn't think to tell me you were going away? Why did I have to hear it from my mom?" He stood before the porch, looking very upset. Shelley stood up. This was the last thing she needed right now. "I'm sorry, Rick. It was a very last-minute thing, so I forgot to text you. I hope you understand" Rick huffed, but seemed to have calmed down a little."Is the freak going too?" Shelley had really hoped to avoid this conversation. "Edgar is coming too, yes. Please don't make a big deal out of it." Rick looked like he very much wanted to make a big deal of it, but didn't do any more than grumble a bit to himself. He stepped on the porch, a frown still on his face."Well, am I going to get a goodbye kiss, or what?" She kissed him. He pressed his tongue against her lips, but she broke it off before it went that far. When they separated, Rick held her face in her hands. He looked into her eyes, surprisingly serious. "Promise to call me every night." Shelley blushed. Maybe there was some romance in him after all. "Aww. I will." "Good. Because if that bat boy tries to hurt you..." Her face fell and she pushed his hands away. "Rick! You know he would never!" "Hey, I'm just saying! You and that freak alone in the woods, it's a horror movie waiting to happen!" She crossed her arms. "For the last time, his name is Edgar. And if you're just going to insult him, then leave." Rick was silent for a moment, before backing off with a hurt look on his face. As he stepped off the porch, he called back: "Ok, whatever. Just remember I have a gun!" Shelley rolled her eyes and watched him go. When he had disappeared out of sight, she went to tell Edgar the coast was clear.

A few moments later, the Parkers were on their way to the woods. With the roof box.

[A/N: Hello! This story has been a long time in the making. Well, maybe "making" isn't the right word... I mostly worried too much about getting it right rather than actually write, haha. But I figured it had been sitting in my head for long enough. This is just a short introduction chapter, I think the other ones will be longer. I hoped you enjoyed, stay tuned for more!]


End file.
